1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile communication terminals, and particularly to a communication terminal with dual subscriber identification modules (SIM) cards and a SIM card managing method.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more mobile phones or other mobile communication terminals are configured with dual SIM cards. The mobile communication terminals may be capable of surfing the Internet. The cost for surfing the Internet includes two plans or modes. One mode is to pay for surfing the Internet according to bandwidth, which fits the users who download limited data and use less bandwidth. The other mode is to pay for surfing according to time used, which fits the users who download a lot of data and use a lot of bandwidth. However, some users sometimes question their bill because they are confused as to which mode costs less.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.